End of the story
by yami-marron
Summary: What happened after the final duel and YGO GX ?
1. Chapter 1

„My story is just about to begin"

These words came through my head when it all ended.

Yet, nothing had changed. World was still spinning and I had to move with it.

I still had friends, family, I still played Duel Monsters.

But something HAD changed.

I'm still trying to convince myself, that everything is ok but in reality I feel that I'm lying to myself.

Nothing is ok since he left, since we had this duel in front of the eye of Horus.

I knew that he wanted to take back what he had lost – identity, friends, family.

I knew it, and because of that I decided to fight with him.

If someone else were to duel him, I just wouldn't let them win.

I couldn't..

In this moment, when I was about to win, I hesitated.

I kept asking myself if I wanted to let him go. I didn't.

I couldn't.

But I had to.

If I hadn't done that, he'd be trapped in our world forever.

I'd die and leave but he'd stay. I didn't want that. He wouldn't be happy. So I attacked and won.

But tears haven't stopped falling.

I couldn't tell him what the real cause of my sorrow was so I told him first cause which came to my mind.

I told him that I wanted to be like him and that I was a coward.

True.

I was a coward because I couldn't tell him "Don't leave me" or "I need you", even if I thought that.

It hurt when he said that he was no longer:"other me", that I couldn't call him " Mou hitori no boku"

It was truth, that he was separate person and I was separate person and I was the only one Yuugi Mutou, I even felt happy. But then I felt like he was renouncing our bond. Like he wanted to be associated with me no more.

I knew it wasn't truth but…My friends also tried to make him stay, but they let him leave. I knew that if I won't be strong at this moment, I will not forgive myself 'till death, so I just put on a fake smile and I promised that I won't forget him.

He smiled and left.

All the millennium Items were lost in the sand. The last thing that was connected with Pharaoh was buried with the tomb which started to fall down.

When we got out of this, I said to myself that I will be happy and that I will live for the two of us.

At the beginning it was good but then, I realized that he is not coming back to me.

That I won't hear "Aibou" anymore. That I won't travel with him through his Heart's Maze. He left.

The others seemed to come back to the previous life.

Jonouchi was dating Mai, Honda and Otogi was still competing about Shizuka's favors, Ryou was still silent and closed as if Bakura's death was rather upsetting him than making him happy.

Anzu started to dating Johnny, Ishizu and Marik was still in Egypt, Rebecca found herself new "darling" – Leon, Kaiba and Mokuba have moved out to the USA.

Life was still on but I was completely out of it.

I haven't even noticed when this six years since this duel went through.

Every anniversary since that day I celebrated alone, without the tears no, Atem had taught me how to be strong, so my suffering, even when it was unbearable, wasn't shown. Just after some time I understood why it brought me more pain than my friends.

In all of ours adventures and "saving the world's" I haven't noticed that my friendship with Pharaoh had grown to something more. I don't think that he had noticed that – in all this battles and saving the universe there was no time for love. Exactly. Love. This feelings that I held and still hold for Mou.. For Pharaoh, was nothing else than love. But not this stupid kind of love, that is shown in every cliché romance movie.

No. It was something deeper.

It still is.

I've discovered this when I send a young boy called Yuki to the past with a help of Winged Kuriboh. I went there with him to watch the duel from the hidden place. In this second, when the Spirit of Jigsaw took of the duel, I noticed how happy I was when our eyes met. When I was watching him and myself from the past I understood that it was no longer friendship. And that it hasn't faded away. That I'm still waiting to see him again. That I think of death like of the way to meet with him in Afterlife. I started to smile again;

this love had given me a strength I needed.

I had hoped that I will meet him. But I didn't know, that it will be that fast and under these circumstances,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

„Kaiba decided to organize next tournament !"

With this happily shout Jou came through my door.

One second later, without waiting for my reaction, he started to put my things into the suitcase.

He was talking quite fast, so I understood only something about " USA" and "Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Otogi, Mai and Shizuka are coming with us".

After about an hour we were traveling to the airport and after half an hour we were in the air with the rest of the gang.

This is my first tournament without Mou…Pharaoh.

I just can't say his true name.

It's its fault that he had to leave us.

Leave me.

If we just hadn't learned his name…

I was brought back from my thoughts by Ryou's happy scream.

I started to talk with my friends but then I started to think again. The last time when I was flying to USA he was…

No ! I can't think about it !

Next day after our arrival we went to the "Duel Lottery" that had to decide who is going to have the first battle.

Of course it happened that the first battle was Jonouchi's and some Egyptian guy's.

There was no photo of him, or his name- only nationality

. We started to discussing if this mysterious guy is not Ishizu or Marik- they have something to this "effective enters", so no wonder that after 5 minutes we had bet.

I think I don't need to say that it brought back some memories… When we were near the arena of the duel, from the stairs on the right went down Kaiba with Mokuba.

They greeted us politely, but Mokuba was very excited and he leaded us to the arena.

It was designed in Ancient Egyptian style.

Yeah, whole world is trying to make me more miserable and hit me with past.

We took ours seats and Jou jumped on the platform.

One minute later, on the arena was standing this Egyptian guy with black hood on his head, so we couldn't see his face.

The commentator said standard opening and duel had begun.

I and Ryou had a promise to watch the Egyptian's strategy to know if this is one of our friends. Jou started with Panther Warrior.

His opponent without hesitation played two reverse cards and summoned Gazelle – The King of Mythical Beasts.

It was like he was playing with my deck.

After a few minutes of that duel I have to say that this guy is quite good.

He reduced Jou's Life Points to a half in 10 minutes!

On the Egyptian's field appeared " Lady Knight", "Jack Knight" and " King Knight".

This tactic resembles mine and Mou..

Pharaoh's.

Maybe it is Marik?

He saw our way of dueling many times…

And then I heard the stranger's voice.

It was so similar to HIS….

It wasn't Marik…

When I was listening to his voice, Ryou was listening to his words.

He became pale.

-Yuugi, he wants to summon..-

But he wasn't allowed to end the sentence.

On the field appeared no other than Osiris The Sky Dragon.

-Impossible…-I whispered.

This card was gone with the tomb!

It must be faked!

I looked at Jou.

He was shocked.

But then he came back to his senses and drew next card.

-This card allows me to attack opponent directly, even if he has a monster on his field!-

He shouted and ordered his Baby Dragon to attack.

Monster's flown to Egyptian and attacked and brought down his hood.

Oh, Ra….

On the field with triumphant smirk was standing nobody else than Pharaoh Atemu.


End file.
